


sweet plague

by littlerobbo



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Autistic Eddie Brock, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Other, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Short & Sweet, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock, eddie has a panic attack and scratches at his arms!!, fight me, lifes easier when ur partner is a literal stim toy, stay safe kids i love u, there's only so much tentacle porn a bitch can handle yknow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerobbo/pseuds/littlerobbo
Summary: eddie has a panic attack and venom talks him down





	sweet plague

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!YO WARNING!!!!! just in case you didn’t see eddie has a panic attack and scratches at his arms before venom calms him down!!!! stay safe kiddos <3
> 
> p.s- i have a symbrock playlist on spotify ;) please look at it, i beg. [@bxbyfxcx](https://open.spotify.com/user/bxbyfxcx?si=wcWnOpO6SVKR6Z-EnKVZ7g)

They had been sat in silence since noon. Eddie shouted at Venom for pestering him about food and Venom practically disappeared. Eddie could barely feel them anymore and the thought that he upset the symbiote made his skin itchy. He started scratching his arms and digging his nails into his skin in an attempt to calm himself down. An old remedy that used to work like a charm in grounding him but now he couldn't feel it as much. Venom knew it was going to hurt and stayed true to his promise that he wouldn't let anything hurt Eddie. Even Eddie.

Eddie stood abruptly and sighed frustratedly, he threw himself on the dingy little couch in the center of the apartment and dragged heavy hands over his face.

" **Eddie, what's wrong**?" Venom's deep voice rumbled from within Eddie's head and he nearly wept with joy at the symbiote being back. He could once again feel them flitting around his head like a butterfly in a glass jar.

"Nothing, V." Immediately contradicting himself, he started scratching at his forearms again.

" **Why are you scratching us like that? Are you angry?** "

"No." Eddie felt Venom pushing through his head looking for the problem but Eddie didn't want them to see that he felt like a failure. It's not that hard to look after a symbiote. Let them eat bad guys and take care of you. So why was he so bad at it?

" **Your heartbeat is very fast. Are you scared?** "

"Kind of."

" **Want me to take over?** " Venom was about to take control of Eddie's limbs.

"No, not at fucking all, thank you very much." he snapped. Wringing his hands together trying to think of a way to mildly hurt himself. Venom was too good at numbing his skin quickly and it made Eddie more upset that he was doing this to himself, to them.

" **Eddie, what's wrong?** " Venom was getting agitated along with Eddie and they didn't like it. " **Let me fix us!** "

"Everything is wrong! I know you're hungry but I have things to do. I'm sorry I can't take care of you the way you do for me, there's just so much going on at all times and everything stresses me out!" Eddie spoke hastily and didn't realise he had heavy tears rolling down his cheeks until a smooth black tendril came from his neck and wiped it away.

" **Panic attack.** "

"What?" Eddie hiccupped.

" **You're having a panic attack, love** " Venom formed a little ball of themself in Eddie's hand and spoke again. " **Squeeze us.** "

"I'm sorry, V" Eddie was rocking back and forth gently, crying freely now, squishing the form in his hands like he was petting it.

" **Food will wait, Eddie. Bad guys are always out there.** " Venom said softly, travelling from one ear to the other.

"I know but-" Venom cut him off.

" **We don't want you to be stressed, Eddie.** " Venom materialised on Eddie's back under his shirt and began slowly moving up and down; a weird sort of wave motion that Eddie soon realised to be Venom simulating rubbing his back. It felt like Venom was caressing his brain and blocking out all the noise around him. The cars outside went silent and the humming of the pipes had stopped. It felt like it was just them two in the apartment, in the world and Eddie was certain, in that moment, he couldn't love anything more than Venom.

Eddie felt his heart tighten and he squeezed at the lump of Venom in his hand and brought it to his face, cradling it to his lips he breathed slowly and deeply, through his nose, feeling himself calm down.

"Thank you, V" Eddie spoke quietly into the little mound. It melted into his skin and re-emerged as Venom, their pearly eyes looking right at Eddie, big mouth smiling slightly.

" **We'll always take care of Eddie. Eddie sucks at taking care of himself**." they spoke languidly, moving to nuzzle at Eddie's chin, making Eddie laugh, tears slowing but still running down his cheeks.

" **Laughter after tears is the human version of a rainbow.** " Venom said lightly.

"I love you, V" Eddie said quietly. Venom moved their head back up and smiled widely. Their huge sharp teeth were inches away from Eddie's face but not a single part of him was scared. He smiled back.

" **We love you, Eddie.** " Venom said in return, moving to let Eddie kiss their forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> is this bad? does venom talk too third-persony? i hope its okay lmao
> 
> ~
> 
> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)


End file.
